


Rei and Nagisa experiment with an alien

by Natem8



Category: Free!
Genre: If ur sensitive to anal probing dont read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natem8/pseuds/Natem8





	Rei and Nagisa experiment with an alien

"REI LOOK AT THIS FUCKING SHIT" BANSHEE SCREECHED Nagisa as he ran through the bathroom door to interrupt Rei's pissing. He was holding some kind of weird bug eyed tjirteen-tentacled blue octopussy creature that looked like it came out of either a 1800s scary movie or a demonic sea creatures birthing orifice.   
"What in the name of fuck is that" he asked adjusting his glasses with the hand that wasn't graspsing a dong. His own dong that is bc Nagisas dong tended to do what it wanted.   
"Rei I fucking found this in the kitchen cupboard you know the one we keep the 'flour' in" Nagisssa said THRUStIng the squeed into Reis face again one of the tentacles touching him on the side of his nose. To which he screamed like a little bitch and pissed some more.  
"Rei you little pissbaby stob being a pOOsY and analyze it with ur sciency shit." Nagsa said again dropping it into the toilet and making Rei take it out and wash the yoirurine off it.  
"Idk let's fuck it" Said Rei to which Nagisa responded with some audible gasps and a few other questionable sounds before he grabbed Reis index finger and the thing and ran to the bedroom where they would both be anally probed by the alien that turned out to just be a cat that got ran over by a semi


End file.
